<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smiling broadly (Широко улыбаясь) by KarenDeidre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610091">Smiling broadly (Широко улыбаясь)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenDeidre/pseuds/KarenDeidre'>KarenDeidre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad day for love [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Durrells (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenDeidre/pseuds/KarenDeidre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louise is adept at pretending everything is okay. (Луиза мастерски умеет притворяться, что всё в порядке. )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Louisa Durrell/Spiros Halikiopoulos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad day for love [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smiling broadly (Широко улыбаясь)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know that reading fan fiction that is written in a foreign language is always difficult. Believe me, I read all my favorite works here through Google translate! And Russian is also one of the most complex languages in the world. So if you decided to start reading despite the perceived difficulties, you are already my hero!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>За эти годы она привыкла к особенностям своей новой личины - неунывающей вдовы. Всегда защищающейся шуткой, улыбающейся - тем шире, чем сильнее хочется разрыдаться в голос. И сейчас, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя после слишком близкого к реальности сна и надеть привычную маску, Луизе требуется лишь выглянуть в окно. </p><p>Растрёпанная макушка Джерри; возмущённый, натужно бодрый крик раскрасневшегося Лесли. Пронзительный, цепкий взгляд Ларри из-под полей громоздкой шляпы. Знающего больше, чем следовало бы, и не упускающего из виду ни единого её движения. Этого достаточно, чтобы вспомнить о том, что важнее, и взять себя, наконец, в руки. </p><p>Лишь чуть дольше обычно задержаться у зеркала. </p><p>Возвращение контроля над бледными губами - мелочь, перед сиянием её улыбки с детства не мог устоять ни один мужчина. Не замечая ни их дрожи, ни следов зубов, возвращавших притягательный оттенок коралла. Куда сложнее с глазами. Казалось, что за последнюю ночь они окончательно потухли, лишённые той крохи надежды, что она вопреки доводам разума позволяла теплиться в груди. Вернуть им сияние и блеск получается единственным способом, к которому надеялась никогда не прибегнуть более. </p><p>Начав снова понемногу пить, она теперь делает это иначе. Воровато, украдкой. Топя в бутылке джина никак не идущие из головы картины прошлого и зарисовки столь возможного, казалось, будущего. В котором и на ее долю выпало немного личного счастья. И от того, что она уступила пустым мечтаниям, впустив в сердце надежду, в итоге его и выжегшую, лишь сильнее горчит каждый последующий глоток. Видимо, она так никогда не повзрослеет и не наберется ума. Увы! </p><p>И пусть сейчас от неё не требуют многого, даже самая малость дается тяжело. Наличие чужаков под крышей, вопреки ожиданиям, также не облегчает ситуацию. Лишь не дает ей отступиться от необходимости держать хорошую мину при плохой игре, радушно принимая в своем доме десяток ненавистных незнакомцем. И ей не остается иного выбора, кроме как день за днем натягивать эту опостылевшую маску, да глушить боль разбитого сердца выпивкой. </p><p>Последний "пшик" духов и Луиза поднимается со стула. Торопливо застегивает последнюю пуговицу на блузке, гоня прочь навязчивые воспоминания о смуглых пальцах Спиро, некогда помогавшего ей освоить премудрости успешных продаж на Корфу. Поправляет идеально уложенные локоны. </p><p>Улыбается отражению, пытаясь уверить в искренности самого искушенного зрителя. Тем шире, чем сильнее кривит судорогой губы.</p><p>Лестничный пролет. Суетливый утренний гомон. Топот ног, копыт и лап. </p><p>Они легко ведутся на её игру, как все и всегда. Не видя глубже того, что она позволяет себе показать. А может просто делают вид, слишком тактичные, слишком чужие, слишком.. британцы для привычной уже откровенности Корфу. Ну что ж, и на том спасибо.</p><p>Вливаясь в привычный хаос дома Дарреллов она что-то отвечает любопытствующим, раздает указания и команды. Так просто и буднично, что легко поверить в легенду о свершившемся возвращении к привычной жизни. </p><p>А после и вовсе кокетливо поправляет прическу в ответ на неловкий комплимент гостя, попутно рассеянно перебирая волосы Джерри, непривычно льнущего к ней в эти дни.</p><p>И улыбается всё шире.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>